seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
West Seattle/Things to do
Theater, art, and movies * ArtsWest Playhouse & Gallery - Award-winning live theater, music, comedy, and cabaret, plus a quality art gallery, classes, and workshops. In the Junction. * Admiral Theater - Second-run and "classic" revival movies in a vintage cinema setting. * West Seattle Art Walk - Public art viewings the second Thursday of every month. "Creating connections between artists and the West Seattle community by providing a monthly event that celebrates art." Restaurants in "The Junction," the district centered around the Alaska Junction (where Alaska St. and California Ave. cross). * West 5 Lounge - Understated cocktail chic. Just a few doors north of Easy Street. * Elliott Bay Brewing - Good neighborhood brewery and restaurant and very family friendly. * Mashiko Sushi and Japanese food in a non-traditional friendly neighborhood place. A half block south of the Alaska Junction. * Ephesus - Turkish restaurant. Three blocks south of the Alaska Junction. Wonderful meals. * Capers - Higher-end furniture store that has a terrific cafe (first-rate sandwiches, soups, etc.) attached. * Jak's Grill - Great steak and cocktails. * The Matador - Gourmet Tex-Mex cuisine and over 75 varieties of Tequila. Custom inlaid wood bar, open fireplace, rustic Mexican-inspired décor. * Kamei - Sushi and Teriyaki. Great service and great food. * Taqueria Guaymas - A small chain of cantina-style Mexican food; one is south of the Junction on the west side of California. * Talarico's Pizzeria - Large, atmospheric pizza place with full bar. Huge slices of East Coast-style pizza for $3 during happy hour. * Easy Street Records (West Seattle) A longtime neighborhood standard, this spacious record store comes with a restaurant and coffee bar. The fine breakfast menu includes, for example, a Woody Guthrie veggie omelet and a side of James Browns. * Coffee to a Tea with Sugar, a.k.a. Sugar Rush Baking Company - The best cupcakes, etc. in a cafe/coffee shop large enough to host live music on Friday nights. * Than Brothers - Hope you like pho. Restaurants elsewhere in West Seattle * Salty's - Very popular seafood place with fabulous sweeping views of the cityscape, Puget Sound, Maury Island, and the Olympic Mountains. * Endolyne Joe's - Breakfast, lunch and dinner daily with a menu of updated American classics. Every month or so, Joe's keeps things interesting by taking the menu for a regional thematic spin through the Americas. * The Mission - Notorious margaritas and pleasing decor. Between the Alaska Junction and the Admiral Junction. * Ho Win - reasonable Chinese take-out. On west side of California a few blocks north of the Morgan Street Junction. * Luna Park Cafe - A diner with lots of fun, retro artifacts. Fantastic milkshakes and ice cream sundaes. Reasonable breakfast. Fair lunch and dinner. * Buddha Ruksa - Great Thai restaurant. On Fauntleroy just southwest of the intersection with 35th Ave. * Pegasus Pizza - Good pizza and really nice dinner salads. On Alki Beach. * Pepperdocks - Very good burgers, pretty good ice cream and shakes. * Salty's on Alki Beach - Nice seafood place with one of the best views in town (looking across Elliott Bay to downtown Seattle). Decadent, award winning (but expensive) Sunday brunch. Good for happy hour on a warm day, too, if you can get a seat on the patio. * Seattle Teriyaki - Very good family-operated teriyaki takeout on Fauntleroy Way SW just southwest of the intersection with 35th Ave SW. * Alki Juice & Java - organic espresso and juice bar with creative espresso drinks, fresh juice, and smoothie options. Across the street from the West Seattle Water Taxi. Category: Things to do Category: West Seattle Shopping * Westwood Shopping Center - undergoing extensive remodeling project. Shops include Barnes & Noble, Target, Bed Bath & Beyond, QFC, Staples, and Pier 1 Imports. * West Seattle Metropolitan Market - One of the nicer supermarkets in town, in the Admiral District just off the West Seattle Bridge. * Basic Green Box - Hip home and garden accessories and craft projects store. Outdoors * Alki Beach - Seattle's favorite strand, very much like a Northern California beach community. Postcard views of the city and mountains. * Lincoln Park - Fun to hike around, with great views of the Sound. Colman Pool, open in the summer, is a heated saltwater pool that sits right on the beach. * Schmitz Preserve Park - Old growth forest, walking paths, hiking and nature study. * Longfellow Creek - Project which includes cleanup/restoration. There's a well-signed trail that runs up and down the length of the creek, about 4 miles, starting in Roxbury Park, across the street from Westwood Shopping Cneter. Some parts of the trail are genuine trail through forested areas along the creek, while others are just marked parts of city streets. The north end of the trail begins (roughly) at the Dragonfly Pavilion. * Fauntleroy Creek Online Category: Things to do Category: West Seattle WestSeattleLiveMusic.com - Show listings, reviews, photos, and a forum for everything live music related in West Seattle. WestSeattleBlog.com - West Seattle's 24/7/365 source for news, information, and discussion. Updated multiple times daily, including breaking West Seattle news and traffic as it happens. WestSeattle.com is one of NextPage, LLC's eleven similar city sites, whose motto is "We're bringing quality and affordability back to advertising!" It describes itself as "official" and as "West Seattle's premiere sic community website and best resource for local business and information."